


Silver Locket

by suliel



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lost Love, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliel/pseuds/suliel
Summary: While waiting to be interrogated, Mason notices James has been fidgeting with a silver locket and proceeds to question him about it and its original owner.





	Silver Locket

     Mason looked over to James as the sat in the interrogation room. Most of their belongings had been taken from them, but it seemed that James’s dog tags and one other article of jewelry had been left with him.

     He was absentmindedly running his thumb over the jewelry in question, a small silver pendant on a silver chain. The pendant was a thin rectangle, and she noticed that it was hinged on one side.

“Is that a locket?” She asked curiously. He seemed a little caught off guard, which, in his defense, was likely because his hand had been tucked into his lap and would not have been at all visible if it wasn’t… well, Mason. She  _ did _ have a knack for seeing things people didn’t want her to see.

“Yes.” He commented quietly. She raised her brows— a locket? That seemed a little— no,  _ much  _ too feminine for  _ the  _ James Conrad. 

“Can I see it?” She asked eagerly, curious and bored to tears from waiting in that godforsaken room. He hesitated, then handed it over.

     The clasp was stiff, so he must not have opened much, and it took her shoving her thumbnail between the two metal faces to open it. She laughed when it did open. It was two photos of  _ him!  _ He had a locket with pictures of  _ himself  _ in it! 

     Her smile quickly slid off her face when she saw the tenseness in his jaw as he snatched it back. He seemed to notice her wild confusion, and sighed quietly, putting it away.

“It was my fiancée’s.”

Mason frowned, furrowing her brows. 

“Your fiancée?” She questioned curiously. “Back in England?”

James seemed tense. He didn’t answer for a time, his lips pressed together tightly. 

“She  _ was _ back in England.” He mumbled bitterly, and Mason immediately backtracked. 

“Oh, jeez, James I’m so sorry—” She stated immediately, apologizing profusely. He shrugged.

“You didn’t know.” He commented stiffly. She gave it a few minutes before speaking again.

“What happened?” She asked quietly. He took a few moments, glowering silently before his expression softened.

“She got sick while I was on duty. There were complications in her treatment and she passed while I was overseas,” He explained monotonously as if he was distancing himself from the story. “We weren’t yet legally married, so her family repossessed all her other belongings. Her mother… found this and mailed it to me with the notice of her passing.”

“Did you… know she was sick?” Mason asked gingerly, putting a hand on his shoulder in a show of compassion. He shook his head.

“She never liked giving me bad news. I guess she thought she’d be better before I got home.” 

     He was quiet, then, and Mason shifted in her seat uncomfortably as an awkward silence filled her ears. James’s laughter broke the silence, a short, curt snort.

“She would have liked you.” He stated, looking up to her with a dry, wry smile. “Your... vivaciousness.”

     Mason relaxed immediately, seeing that he was past his moment of mourning and was now more cheerfully remembering her.

“Would she?” Mason joked, leaning back in her seat. “What was her name?”

“Eileen.” He replied, not giving any last name. She smiled and nodded a bit.

“Do you have any pictures of her?”

     He shook his head.

“No… well, there must have been a few lying around my old flat, but… I haven’t been back or paid rent since I got the news, so it’s probably been cleaned out.” 

“You can’t go back, can you?” She asked suddenly. “Since she’s not there.”

     He stopped dead, looking straight ahead for a good amount of time before looking over to her dead seriously.

“I suppose you have a point.”

     They lapsed into silence again and James’s patience finally wore out. He leapt to his feet and rushed to one of the two mirrors in the room, both of which Mason and James knew must have been two-way mirrors.

“You just gonna sit there? In the dark?” He snapped furiously. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you…”

  
  



End file.
